Augment
by Faye Kinitt
Summary: Its 1982. Hawk and Stalker are looking at files of potential recruits for their new assignment code named : G.I Joe . short ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawk, I don't own Stalker or G.I Joe, frankly I own very little, please don't sue me Hasbro , or Marvel or any other company who worked with these. This is how I am showing my love for them. **

Based on the Marvel comics version.

January 1982

"So, this is them"

Colonel Clayton Abernathy, AKA Hawk passed a stack of brown covered folders over to Sargent Lonzo Wilkinson. Winkinson put the thick folders with the two much skinnier ones he carried. He flicked through them as they walked, looking at the front covers , names and ranks were printed in black ink on each. The two men made their way down the long corridor to a small office they were currently occupying. Their temporary headquarters. Hawk liked to call it the cave, he liked nicknames.

" What have we got? " Sargent Wilkinson looked at his new commanding officer.

They had worked only a few days together but had already grown to respect each other. Lonzo had heard about the Tomahawk before he met him, he was a good man and a great leader. the kind of leader that soldiers would willingly follow into any situation. this was precisely the same reason that Abernathy liked Wilkinson. Hawk has read the mans case file, and though he didn't have the sparkling record of Hawk himself, Hawk has to admire that although he has lost a lot of men , one of his teams in Vietnam had seen most of the squad killed. Only Wilkinson and two others survived, one of them just barley. Hawk had even met one of them, the poor bastard had faced coming home to something much worse then he would ever seen in Nam. The fact though, that these men would follow Wilkinson; whether they were shooting fish in a barrel or they were the fish , told Hawk all he needed to know about the type of man the Sargent was.

" We got a medic , communications expert, a hand full of infantry of different kinds and what is this guy? a tank driver?" Wilkinson raised one eyebrow at Hawk. " Thought this was meant to be under the radar stuff?"

" They all have proven records and other expertise " Hawk tried to suppress a smile as he unlocked the door to their make shift head quarters. The office was small , dark and had two desks crammed into it, there were no windows.

Lonzo dumped the files onto his desk. The desk was what Colonel Abernathy called organized chaos. there were files, folders and notes every were but the Sargent never seemed to misplace a think. Beside the large phone were two framed pictures, Wilkinson with his mother and one of the lovely new Mrs. Wilkinson . Hawks desk, in contract was bare but for a battered pencil holder that held one black ballpoint and one red. Or it should have been bare , right now there was yet another brown folder sitting in the middle of it. This one was the thickest by far.

"This guy!" Lonzo waved a folder from his seat behind his desk. " This guy has been written up more times then there are kids getting off to that Olivia Newton John Video." They both snorted at that.

" McCollenn , he has more medals then EVEN that. " Hawk started to look though the file on his desk. "And we can find him some thing to keep him occupied and run off that excess energy ... like more PT " Hawk picked up the file on his desk and began to read through it, taking notes in a battered note pad that he took out from a drawer.

" And this guy , Gambello, Lasers ... This in a joke right? " Wilkinson looked up at Hawk who was scribbling away, a look some where between studious and triumphant on his face. " Right?"

Hawk just put up a hand to silence the Sargent. He kept reading, nodding to himself and smiling at parts like he was reading a particularly good book.

He finally looked up at Wilkison. "Those are the guys that Flagg wants, so their the guys that Flaggs gonna get. THAT'S our job." The colonel passed the the now closed file over to Wilkinson.

" That's my pick, what do you think?"

Lonzo weighed the file in his hand. " Heavy, bit of an over achiever ? " Hawk just smiled back. He must have been very excited about this one, Lonzo thought to himself, what next an Astronaut? Hawk kept his eyes on him as Lonzo opened up the file. He closed it just as fast.

" You illn ! " Lonzo explained forgetting for that split second that we was talking to a commanding officer. " Sorry Sir, but are you serious."

" Keep reading" Hawk look almost merry, it was making Lonzo nervous. He opened the file up again and skimmed over the first page before Hawk plucked the file from his hands.

" A lawyer ? " Wilkinson questioned. " I guess with this band your going to need a good one."

" Look at this " Hawk leaned in, flicked over a few pages. " Marshall arts expert! Silent weapons! Top of every class ! Some of the best references I have ever seen. This is no lawyer, your looking at our new commando ..." he passed the file back "If I can convince Flagg."

" You don't need a silent assassin." Lonzo put the large file down and picked up the two thin files that he had brought himself from the archives. He waved them at Hawk .

" I got a boy here who can hit any moving target from any distance, boy has talent." Hawk plucked the files from Lonzos fingers.

" The lawyer has training certificates , teach the rest some moves"

" These other Joes , are straight up brawlers, I don't see them going all Bruce Lee, besides one of MY guys can dodge bullets"

"Bullshit" Hawk stated but opened one of the files then the other. " These files are 7 years out of date, are either of these fellas are still enlister or even alive?"

" Saw it myself , I swear I did" Lonzo gave Hawk a look that showed his seriousness. " I don't know about one of them, moved over seas, but the other I was thinking heavy gunner? sniper? He's a natural with guns."

" And look at that. " Hawk had put down one file and was reading through the other. " He has gone to all the same Ranger schools as you " Hawk read one looking up at Lonzo from behind the file every few words. Lonzo in turn was doing the same, reading parts of the Lawyers files, he has to admit in was impressive.

" You know this kid from Nam?... I think I met him." Hawk put the file on top of all stack that General Flagg had given him earlier. " You vouch for him ? think you can even find him? "

" Yeah, I can vouch for him and I think I know were he is , been keeping an eye and ear out for him for a while" Lonzo put the Lawyers file on top of the growing stack.

" What? You stalking him or something?" Hawk chuckled to himself as he picked up the stack of file and brought them over to his desk. " What kind of a nickname is Snake-eyes anyway"

"Long story HAWK." Lonzo put every emphases on Abernathy's own nickname. " This lawyer of yours ,sounds like she got some skills, think you and Flagg can get that past the Jugglers? ... I mean one female in a hand full of guys and You not only want to put her on the front line but want an elite soldier in a band of elite soldiers"

Hawk didn't have to think about that. He already had a plan " We'll put her in as something the Jugglers might find more female friendly, intelligence or what ever, classify her secondary MOS. What the jugglers don't know won't hurt them, and no one will bat an eyelid if she is as good as I think she is. " He stood up taking the files with him " Anyway she gives Newton -john a run of her money in that leotard" Lonzo had to agree.

" You seem to have it all figured out, Tomahawk." Lonzo opened the door to the long corridor outside for Hawk and followed him through it.

"Come on, you have a lot of work to do STALKER. " He chuckled. Colonel Clayton 'the tomahawk' Abernathy loved his nickname and loved giving others nicknames even more. " You have a ghost to track down"

Sargent Wilkinson kept pace with his as they walked back down the corridor. " I'll find him, I am a tracker after all"

Hawk smiled at him " One of the best . You find him , I'll fight his corner with Flagg , He only wants the best , I'm the best , you're the best and If we say these are the best ,then they are. " He patted the top of the large stack of files.

Authors note:

Apologies if there are any mistakes, out of character moments or factual errors about the military or G. , but Im only Human and I hope they are forgivable mistakes, also I spent more time researching 80's slang and music then anything else.

I have been reading back over the old Marvel comics and a few things struck me:

First, Scarlet does very little counter intelligence work and a lot more ass kicking.

Second, Stalker didn't know about Snakes ninja training when he went to recruit him , so what was his original place in the Joes meant to be?

Third, Hawk is a chancer ( in the best way possible).


End file.
